Snowbound
by Marchenblanc
Summary: Ruby's quest to find the perfect birthday gift takes an odd turn...then another. And another. It ends up how you'd expect when your friends have a little extra under the hood... RubyXFuta!WinterXFuta!Weiss : This was a commission and I'm always open for more! Send a PM if you're interested in having one of your own!
1. Chapter 1

"Should I use the blue?" Ruby held a package of wrapping paper—Powder blue, whatever that meant—up to the light, left eye shut tight as she examined it. "Or the white?" Switching hands, and eyes, she held it up as well. "Something with sparkles maybe? Both?"

Weiss was a difficult person to shop for, Ruby found. Unbelievably difficult, if Ruby was being kind, at the best of times. Times that weren't _now_ , that wasn't today. Times when the issue was that Ruby had bought the wrong brand of shampoo, or about how half the cookies were already gone and that Ruby should watch her back/thighs. Minor things.

"Both with sparkles!" Glitter covered roll of double-sided duct tape in hand, she cheered. "Of course!" Tearing a strip off of it in a manner that would have left Blake clutching at her ears and cringing, she applied it to the box in front of her. "Genius!"

What did you get for someone as rich as Weiss? Diamonds? Clothing? Exotic Grimm? Hand-loaded dust rounds, hot off the press? She didn't know, which is why she was just kind of—winging it… But, obviously, it wasn't nothing, because of course not. Ruby couldn't just give her _nothing._ What kind of friend gave another friend _nothing_ on their birthday? A…a not friend, that's who!

"Geez, Ruby." Ruby seized up in her chair with a strangled squeak, flailing as Yang ruffled her hair. Why!? "Is that a present, or some new type of Grimm? Some weird hybrid?" A prod from Yang had her finger sinking up to the last knuckle, ensnared by half a roll's worth of bedazzled sticky tape. "Yep." She nodded. "Present Grimm."

"You just don't understand my vision!" Ruby started as she began batting at her sister's hands, making sure to avoid some of her more artistic—read, _sticky_ —embellishments."Plebeian! Philistine! _Yang_!"

"Oooh. Big words, sis." Yang laughed as she took her hand off Ruby's head and placed it on the package, "Really making use of that word a day calendar, huh? Good job." Then pushed down in order to get the leverage to pull her other hand out, "Oh wow." Only to have it sink in as well, up to the wrist. Ruby had to admit that wasn't exactly the best thing Yang could have done. "It's a hungry little guy, ain't it?"

"It's not even alive though."

"Could have fooled me." Yang shrugged and tossed her hair, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she tried to free herself. "So what's in here, anyway?" Ruby opened her mouth, "Wait, don't tell me." Ruby didn't. "Is it Zwei?"

"I—No!" Ruby reared back in her seat and gave Yang another slap. Ruby hadn't figured out how to get Zwei in the box, no matter what she tried… So she'd just kind of given up. Not that she'd admit to it, or anything… Anyway, that one-day pet gift thing just hadn't worked out. "I'm not dad!" He was like, an animal whisperer or something.

"Thank god for that. Having dad on the team," Yang stopped and blew some air upwards, hair rustling and brows furrowing as her pulling started dragging the table up. "Would be fun for all of five minutes. Dad jokes. Around friends." They both shuddered as they felt the shadow of social death fall over them. "But yeah, back on topic." Yang sat down to stare at the box she was attached to. "Cookies. Gotta be."

"Nooooo." Ruby laughed nervously. "Crazy talk, Yang. You're doing it. Stop it." Another, friendly, slap to the shoulder was given. "Stop being crazy."

"Please." The table screeched as Yang started moving her hands back and forth, leaving what was probably permanent divots in the wood flooring. "If this had been one of your dust round packs, you'd have been running for the fire extinguisher by now." Ruby crossed her arms and huffed. You set fire to your bed one time after going a little crazy with the dust and no one ever lets you forget it… "Don't insult my intelligence."

"I can't insult something that doesn't exist… " Ruby said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Please don't tell Weiss." Ruby put her face in her hands with a groan. Actual problems, the perfect save. "I know it's not much but," Ruby sighed. "She's _rich_ , Yang."

"Ah… " Yang nodded slowly, "Yeah. I can see how that could be an issue. That whole thing where they could buy, like…a thousand of what you just gave them, but even better—"

"That makes me feel _so_ good, Yang."

"—with just the change in their pockets. That's why I didn't even think about it when I got her a stack of adult literature. Straight from Menagerie." Ruby thought that Yang looked far too proud about that, from her view from in between her fingers. "That attention to detail shows you care. Remember that, Ruby."

"... I'm fine. Thanks."

"I agree that Blake would have probably liked it more." Yang's clumsy grasp at a nearby pair of scissors ended up in failure, the bladed instrument joining in with the tangle that had eaten Yang's wrists. " _God damn it_ —but a gag gift or two never hurt anybody."

"You say that now, Yang." Ruby closed her fingers up again. "But I remember when it was _your_ birthday, and you got a pack of condoms as a joke. From a guy." Yang let out a horrified gasp. "Dad wouldn't let you out of the house for a month."

" _Who told you about condoms?_ "

"I'm fifteen, Yang." Ruby sighed, "Not five. Sexual education is a thing."

"You shut your damn mouth."

"Also, I live with you." Ruby dropped her hands to give Yang a _look_ , "I was literally in the same room as you when that happened. Dad cried."

"Well, you know, if you really want to get something good for Weiss." Yang smiled that smile that Ruby knew by heart. That smile that said 'I really don't want to talk about this, so I'm going to badly change the subject now before I blow something up as a distraction'. Ruby saw it a lot, when stuff like this came up. Sex stuff. It was very expressive. "I heard the Headmaster rented out a room to her sister. Winter, I think. You could just ask her?"

"I don't know…" Ruby said even as she got up from her seat. "She's a little—" Stiff, Ruby wanted to say.

" _Chilly_?" Ruby groaned instead. " Are you afraid she's gonna give you the _cold shoulder_? Get a little _frosty_ with you?"

"Why are you like this?"

"Well, you shouldn't be." Yang continued easily. "She is Weiss's _older_ sister after all." Ruby stepped back when Yang gestured, the small movement spreading the tape up to her forearms in a whipping motion. "And if she's anything like me—"

 _Please be unique._

"—Then she'd be perfectly happy to help out in any way she could, as long as it meant that it would make her little sister happy." Yang sighed, giving up on the mess she'd made of herself when said mess began winding itself around her elbows. Ruby had lost sight of the scissors about a minute ago, already suspecting that she'd never get them back. "And good _god_ , Ruby. How many rolls of tape did you use?"

"Enough." Yang's mouth fell open slightly, "Three. I think…" Her face gained a look of resignation. The same look you'd expect to see on the face of a death row prisoner, or anyone going to Professor Port for detention. "It might have been three and a half. Maybe."

"Ruby. No. How do you even work on Crescent Rose, when you can't even—"

"I'm a _mechanical engineer_ ," Ruby hissed. "Not a Wallmark present girl!" How dare she bring Ruby's baby into this! "Those are two very different skill sets!"

"Whatever you say, Ruby. But, seriously. Focus." Yang looked frustrated as a whisper came out of the center of the ball, around where her fingers would be. Not being able to snap her fingers must have grated on her like almost nothing else. "Go find Winter. In the third year dorms. Talk to her." Ruby kicked the ground sullenly. "Or… You could help me out of this death trap you crea—"

"I'mgoingtogoseeWinternowbye!" Ruby said quickly, opening the door and escaping the room in a veritable hail of roses. Yang had brought that on herself, playing with forces beyond her understanding. The forces of glam and duct-tape combined. "Goodluck!" No one could help her now.

"THAT WASN'T AN ACTUAL CHOICE, RUBY!"

When you could run as fast as Ruby could? It totally was… Yang had said the third year dorms, right?

That sounded easy enough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It actually had been that easy.

Five minutes of work, at most, before she'd been directed towards the room Winter had been assigned for her stay. Like her sister, she wasn't someone that people forgot about. Not easily anyway. She was a presence of her own, what Weiss could be in a couple of years. Not that Weiss was someone people forgot about either…

That might have been a bad comparison, once Ruby thought about it. Either way, Winter was someone that people remembered. Striking was the word Ruby was looking for. Or at least she thought so. That was what Winter had said she was when she had knocked at the door. That she was striking enough to remember. It was sort of flattering.

Ruby dug her toe into the flooring as she looked about the room, bouncing on the loveseat she'd been directed to while Winter busied herself at her writing desk, the only spot of individuality the room had. A picture of her and a much younger Weiss to the side, well loved. A silvery pen with the initials W and S, with its own holder. A tin of hastily hidden chocolate caramel bonbons, poking out from the inside of a desk drawer that Ruby could have smelled, even if she couldn't see them from where she sat.

Winter's room wasn't exactly what Ruby had expected. She'd expected it to be more— _Schnee_ , for lack of a better word. With enough luggage to reach the ceiling in a corner somewhere.

"I appreciate your patience, Miss Rose," Winter said clearly as she signed another bit of paper with a flourish, effortless grace. "And your understanding," Another flourish, another paper set aside. "But if I may ask," Laying her pen down after one last signing, Winter spun around in her chair to face her guest. "What made you seek me out?" She cracked a smile. A small one, but still a smile. "Besides your fascination with my decor?"

"Ah…" Ruby quickly straightened her back, hands on her knees as she cleared her throat. "Weiss." Ruby began fidgeting again at Winter's raised eyebrow. "It's her birthday, and," Ruby gulped as she felt more than saw the older Schnee's eyes look her over searchingly. Judging her. _Looking into her very soul oh god._ "I just wanted to ask you what would be a good gift. For her."

"I see." Giving Ruby another up and down glance that had her forcefully repressing a shiver, Winter stood up from her seat to take the one across from her guest. Another loveseat, the same type, and brand as the one Ruby sat on. Nice and symmetrical. Orderly. "I am glad to see that my sister has found a partner so willing to just ask."

"I don't—"

"We are Schnee." Winter replied dryly, "The normal response to one of our celebrations is either nothing because we could easily afford anything they were willing to bring, or something painfully ill-thought out and expensive." Then sighed, hand on her forehead as if she were rubbing away a headache. "Like igniting the ballroom by accident with an experimental dust mix."

"... That sounds stupid."

"It was, especially considering the venue. The man was a complete amateur. A charlatan." Leaning forward, Winter picked out a small mug from the coffee table—Number one sister proudly emblazoned on the side—along with a thermos, placed into a tiny rack at the side. "And he chose to showcase his 'talent' at my sister's tenth birthday." It looked as if Winter took her coffee table at its name. "Last I heard, he'd disappeared off the face of Remnant." Cream and sugar out of a little packet, poured in and stirred before a sip was taken. Relief, obvious as the barely noticeable stress lines on her face loosened. "Probably suffered an accident of some sort… " Winter paused. "Of his own doing, of course."

"Oh jeez."

"I know how that sounds, Miss Rose." She offered Ruby a cup of her own, only to get a shake of the head in reply. Coffee was - situational. A bad idea when she didn't need to get somewhere _really_ fast or she didn't feel like sleeping for a few days. "But that wasn't an innuendo. Or an implication. He was last seen in the vicinity of a rather large mushroom cloud, where his house once stood."

"Oh. Well. That's too bad. I guess." Ruby knocked her knees together awkwardly, wondering how her host could drink like she did. Without slurping, or blowing on the mug. Without little marshmallows in it. Unnatural was what it was. "But, about Weiss?"

"Of course. I apologize." Winter laid her drink down with what looked like honest regret. "Just reminiscing, silly of me." She cleared her throat. "May I ask how much you are willing to spend?"

"Spend?"

"Your budget." Ruby's host leaned forward slightly, interlacing her fingers underneath her chin. "The amount of time, lien, and hypothetical manpower you are able, or willing, to invest in my sister's gift."

"... This got complicated really fast." Ruby said under her breath before she cleared her throat. Laying out all the cards then, great. She had this. "I've got all week to work on this, fifty lien in a piggy bank with another twenty in a wallet, and… um." Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Me?"

"Is that a question?"

"Yeah!" Ruby frowned, "Wait, no." Winter raised an eyebrow. "I meant we had me!" Ruby spread her hands out. "Tada!

"..." Winter gave Ruby another look, tracking her entire body from the bottom up…then sighed. "I suppose I've worked with worse."

"Hey!"

"Let me be frank with you, Miss Rose." Winter picked her mug back up and sat back in her seat. "What you have at your disposal isn't particularly impressive."

"Oh…" Ruby sniffed, a lump in her throat as she started to get up. It looked like it was going to be the cookies after all. "I'm sorry for bothering you—"

"You misunderstand." Ruby stopped in her tracks as Winter stood up. It was almost - hasty. "I…" The older woman grimaced, "Also happen to be having some issues when it comes to finding a gift. Difficulties." And exhaled through her nose in obvious frustration. "It used to be so much simpler when she was younger. A stuffed teddy or somesuch. But now—"

"She's all grown up?"

"She _thinks_ she is all grown up. Weiss is still a girl, where it counts." Ruby blushed at Winter's gentle correction. "But yes. Another question." Winter gestured back at the seats, waiting for Ruby to take hers before she took her own, elegantly crossing one leg over the other as she did. "What is your relationship with my sister?"

"She's my best friend." Ruby said enthusiastically, "My partner. She helps me whenever I'm stuck on my homework," Before she began doing impromptu charades, "And we've killed Grimm and beat up terrorists together." And rapid nodding. "I like to think we're _pretty_ darn close."

"How good are you at keeping secrets?"

"... What kind of secrets?"

"The dangerous kind. The kind where if anyone ever hears about it, I will know who to blame, who to ruin." Conditioning kicked in, making Ruby cower in her seat as the look in Winter's eyes turned positively _glacial_. "Any chances of you having a career worth anything after you leave Beacon will be nothing."

The scariest part of it was, that Ruby knew that Winter would do it too. It was in the eyes, just like her sister. That resolve, refined.

"I can keep a secret." Ruby squeaked. "Yep, totally."

"Good." The look in the older woman's eyes softened, allowing Ruby to relax. "You understand how serious this is?"

"Kind of hard not to…"

"Then this will be quick." Winter clapped her hands together. "I assume you know the difference between a man and a woman?"

"W—what kind of question is that!?" Ruby blurted out, her face really, _really_ red. "Of course I do! That's part of a mandatory class! _We are in a school_!"

"As you get older, you'll see that some never quite got that particular memo...but I digress." Winter waved a hand in dismissal. "The secret is," Ruby scooted closer, up to the edge of her seat. "That there is no such thing as a purely female Schnee."

"I… I'm sorry?" Ruby's brow furrowed, eyes moving from top to bottom in a reversal of what Winter had done to her. "You look—" Then again, just to be sure. Nope. Those were breasts alright. Did not compute. "I don't get it."

"It's hereditary. Like our semblance. Not something we like to spread about, so we developed ways to keep it out from under the public eye." Winter continued, murmuring into her mug while she uncrossed her legs with a sigh. "Some of us are better at it than others, which is why Weiss only wears skirts and dresses."

"I understand the words you are saying, but they don't make any—" Ruby stopped, choking on her words when Winter gestured at her lower half. The lump traveling halfway down the Schnee's trouser leg like an especially fat snake said more than any amount of words. " _That's not a katana._ "

Ruby still had to say something though. It wasn't as if she could just _not_ say something when something like that came up. She wasn't a robot.

"Astute of you." Winter raised a concerned eyebrow. "And are you sure you don't need a drink? Tea? Juice? Sparkling something or other? You are looking a little…"

"I'm sure." Nope. "I'm great." She wasn't. "Awesome." Ha no.

"If you're sure… Anyway, as you can see," Winter spread her legs with a sigh of relief. "I am quite capable of hiding my gifts whenever it is called for, through the use of certain dust mixtures, self-control, and biology."

"So… when you say biology…" Ruby said slowly, blinking more times than she should, just to see if the thing in front of her eyes would disappear if she did it enough, proving this whole thing to be a dream. "Are you saying that it's all—internal? Because that would explain a lot." It didn't disappear. Drat.

"I promise you, Miss Rose," Winter replied with an amused tone. "That I am not a reptile or some form of avian that looks like a human. Just a particularly impressive example of what people call a 'grower' if you want to be crude about things. Weiss though…" Winter's smile fell a little. "It is unlikely she'll ever be able to wear trousers, even if she wasn't a teenager."

"That is…" Words. Ruby had none.

"Isn't it?" Winter drained her mug of the last of its brew and started fiddling with it. "We are an old family, Miss Rose. Very old… and a great many of our starting records imply that our traits had been around since before the start of the Kingdoms as we know them. We also breed true." Winter shrugged. "If it weren't for the abysmal survival rates of the time before we had the Kingdoms…"

"I'd have a— _thingy_ , too?"

"Most likely. We are rather prolific… And the Schnee actually do have several branch families. Twenty or so, with more than five that I can think of that are composed solely of Faunus. Not that father cares." Winter's smile fell yet further. "There is a reason why we no longer speak."

"I'm sorry but…" Ruby cringed as Winter turned her gaze back to the brunette. "What does this have to do with Weiss? Not that I don't find it interesting…"

"It has quite a bit to do with her. Weiss is," Winter tapped the side of her mug a couple of times, "A romantic at heart. Almost prudish. Unlike me, when I was younger. Lost my virginity with one of the maids." Winter _giggled_. "Thankfully, the Scarlatina branch was willing to take her in when she started to show. Father would have been furious if he had found out that I'd sullied myself with a Faunus. Servants, not partners, are his views on the matter."

"What!?" Ruby shot up from her seat, finger pointed accusingly at a bemused Winter's face. "You're Velvet's dad!?"

"Who?"

"A second year!" Ruby said as she puffed herself up, somehow getting larger. "Scarlatina is her last name!"

"I'm not sure you understand what you are implying," Winter stated flatly. "Either I was in the habit of seducing my maids at the age of nine—"

Ruby hit the couch. Hard. As hard as if she'd been smacked into it by the hand of God. Awkwarrrrrd.

"—Or I look much older than I actually am. Which is it?"

"There is—no good answer to either of those questions." Ruby said meekly, "I'm sorry. Just—it sounded like—"

"It's likely that this Velvet is a branch member… I'll have to make sure to visit her at a later time." Winter moved on as if nothing had happened, something that Ruby found herself grateful for. If it had been Weiss she had accused of something like that, she would have never heard the end of it. "It's always nice to meet a family member, as long as they aren't total pillocks."

"She's actually nice. Very sweet." Ruby nodded. "Likes photography too, like, a lot. I don't think I've ever seen her without her camera."

"Photography?" Winter visibly brightened up. "How delightful. I'll have to ask her to take a few of my daughter for the scrapbook. Something suitably embarrassing for me to laugh over with her mother when Lucia is older."

"That's a nice name."

"Why, thank you. You know, when I first held her in my arms, my first thought was—We've gotten sidetracked. Again." The older woman laughed, loud and free. More human than a living icicle. It was nice. "Not that it was unpleasant, but back to business before something else happens." Winter coughed, her cheeks lightly dusted with pink. "As our gift to her—With me in charge of the setup… I'd like you to be my sister's maid."

If Ruby had been drinking something at that moment she would have spit it out. But she didn't, so she settled with a garbled, wet noise. A noise somewhere between a crippled Nevermore and Yang whenever she thought singing in the shower was a good idea.

"WHAT!?"

It was _never_ a good idea.

"You claim to be her best friend. Your bonds have been tried and tested, tempered by the sort of experiences only fighting for your life can bring." Winter calmly pointed out. "Those sorts of relationships often bring up certain—emotions. Feelings of a more, carnal, sort of affection." The Schnee thought for a moment, quickly reaching a conclusion. "The likelihood of her rejecting you is slim if that is what you are worried about."

"I'm not worried about that!" Or at least she hadn't been, up to just now. Winter had just made it weird. "It's more how you just _assumed_ that I'd instantly agree with you!"

"You asked for my opinion, Miss Rose. I am just offering what I believe is the best possible solution for our problems."

"So you jump straight to _sex_!?"

"Well…" Winter stalled, "Yes. Yes, I did. Birthday sex is a classic for a reason. You know this, yes?"

"Nooooo." Ruby's eyes felt really, really dry all of a sudden. Most likely because she'd stopped blinking. Her eyes had gone so wide, they'd stuck like that. Owie. "I don't, didn't, know this."

"How could you not?"

"I," Ruby intoned blandly, "Have just realized that I am very sheltered." Damn it, Yang!

"Sheltered. Yes." Winter groaned as she put a hand to her temple, "I suppose that would do it. Obvious in hindsight, just from how you act." And pursed her lips. "You just made yourself a much more attractive prospect for my sister's first time."

Ruby squawked.

"As I said, my sister is a romantic. Spending her first time with a close friend, one that also happens to be relatively—inexperienced, would appeal to her... which is why I require an answer, Miss Rose."

"An answer?"

"Yes or no," Winter stated dryly. "If yes, we can get started on the preparations for what could possibly be the greatest day of my sister's life so far." Ruby shifted uncomfortably at that reminder. "Or, we could just stuff my sister full of sweets until she crashes."

"... Are those _really_ our only options?"

"No. It's just that my only option is another stuffed bear. Designer. A safe choice. You?"

"Homemade chocolate macadamia nut cookies. Good ones too." Ruby slid down in her seat with a groan. "They are a lost cause though." Yang and the present were probably one and the same by now. "So…"

"Yes?"

"What would I have to do, if I, hypothetically," Ruby did some midair finger quotes, "Decided to say yes?"

The things she did for friendship…

"Hypothetically," Winter made some finger quotes of her own, "There'd be some learning involved. Hands-on, over the course of the next week. Mostly about the use of teeth."

"The use of teeth?"

"Yes." Winter sighed. "It is 'do not use' if you were wondering." The older woman began, rubbing the top of her left hand's knuckles with a thumb. "You'll be trained in the arts of service, pleasing your partner without actual penetration."

" _What._ "

"Weiss will be responsible for that last part if you must know." Winter cleared her throat. Then she did it again. Then again. Stalling. Ruby felt the same way. "But, otherwise, I'd be responsible for ensuring that you are at least, competent when the day comes."

"Then, hypothetically, if I asked when these lessons would start," Ruby stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles in a weak attempt at calming herself. It was weak because there were no tiles, just marble. She hadn't thought it through. "What would you say?"

"I'd tell you to drink some water first." Winter pulled a water bottle from the rack and slid it across the table. Ruby stared at it, then picked it up. "A dry mouth wouldn't do you, or me, any favors."

"Ah…" The brunette rolled the bottle in between her hands, her tongue running over her suddenly dry lips. A bodily endorsement of Winter's recommendation. "That makes sense." Ruby twisted the cap off, back on, then off again. She wouldn't have been surprised to find out that her face had turned the color of her name as she raised the bottle to her lips, "Since we are both already here and all." And took a sip.

"No longer a hypothetical then?" Winter leaned back and spread her legs, as far as they could go as she laid her arms on the back of the loveseat when Ruby gave her a hesitant shake of the head. "On your knees then. In front of me." Winter closed her eyes. "The lesson will start when you do."

"My knees…" Ruby muttered, drinking the last of the water in her hand as she went around the coffee table. "In front of you." Ruby kneeled and put her hands on her thighs before looking up at the older woman's impassive face. "Got it."

"Alright then. For your first lesson." Winter allowed her neck to loll to the side, now looking at Ruby at an angle. "Now, if you look closely at the front of my lower wear, you'll notice a seam. Directly under the button."

"I don't…"

"I did say to look closely, did I not?" Ruby winced at the rebuke and leaned forward, chin almost touching the seat before she finally saw what Winter meant. If she hadn't been told it was there… "I don't believe I need to explain what happens next, do I?"

Ruby shook her head, her words having left her as she drew her trembling hands up towards the button first, popping it after what felt like an eternity of fiddling before she moved them down. Her shaking, if it was even possible, became worse when she pulled down the zipper behind the seam. A single movement, pulling it down as far as it would go before she placed her hands back on her lap where she started twisting them in nervous excitement.

Winter was—very neat. Clean. Not even a hint of stubble to be seen, from what little Ruby _could_ see. It was odd. Another thing that she hadn't expected, for some reason. Funny how it was the first thing she focused on. How it wasn't the base, the start of Winter's penis, the only thing that could be seen with the rest snugly under Winter's right pant's leg, now in full view. It throbbed. Because of her? For her? That was how it worked, wasn't it?

Was she doing this right?

"A good start, but you left the job unfinished. You're a smart girl, and it isn't difficult to figure out what comes next." Winter rolled her hips, allowing her trousers to slide down a bit more, revealing more of herself to the nerve-ridden brunette in between her legs. "It isn't high-level ballistics."

"Yeah. I noticed. " Ruby swallowed nervously, fingers slightly numb, head light, as she began tracing the material over Winter's crotch, over the bulge. She could feel Winter's heartbeat, clear and strong. A steady thrum that sent a guilty thrill through the young girl's body. "If it had been, I'd actually know what to do."

"... I suppose this _is_ your first time doing something like this. Some hesitancy is only to be expected." Winter mused as she carefully removed her hand from it's place at the back of her seat to grab herself. To wrap her pale fingers around the visible parts of her length. "So I shall be lenient with you, just the once."

Ruby's voice deserted her once more when she felt the bulge under her hand disappear, sliding out from beneath her palm. Nearly a foot of meat slipping through her fingers, gone in the blink of an eye when Winter extracted it from her clothing—

"Not exactly what I was going for, but I must admit," The older of the two spoke, her voice faint and breathy as she removed her hand, leaving her cock where it lay with an approving smile. "It has its appeal."

—And left it where it fell, leaving Ruby staring, cross-eyed and in shock, at what Winter had just—left to sit on her face. The scent of vanilla body wash, mixed with sweat and musk. A raging beat, that she could feel all throughout her upper body. Heavy, heavy enough that Ruby could feel it adding pressure, a tangible weight to her head that made holding it up slightly more difficult. Too thick for her fingers to wrap around, and long enough the tip of it was now busy leaking _something_ in her hair.

It took a while for Ruby to come to terms with things after that. Much longer than it should have, for Ruby to realize that, yes. Yes, that _was_ a dick on her face. That Winter had, from what she had said, accidentally slapped her with what had to be at least four pounds of meat, and then told her that she looked good like that.

What the hell was she supposed to do with this? How did Winter expect her to do anything to this log she'd just presented Ruby with? How did she expect her to do it? Ruby had majored in engineering and its uses in hunting. Not the next closest thing to organic weaponry she had ever seen, a weapon of mass fertilization.

That had sounded a lot better in her head the first time around.

"I appreciate the awe, Miss Rose. In fact, I find it flattering." Winter thrust gently against Ruby's face, the strangest wake-up call that Ruby could ever possibly imagine. "But we aren't anywhere close to done with your lesson."

"Ah…." Ruby refocused her eyes with a shuddering inhalation, throat tight with anxiety as she wondered if she should move back or not. As she wondered whether it was the older woman's scent that was making her lightheaded and warm or just the situation. "What do I do with—"

"You hands would be a decent start." Winter interrupted her voice a mix of exasperated and amused as Ruby took ahold of the weight on her face and pushed it to the side, where it fell on her shoulder, and into the crook of her neck instead. So embarrassing… "And after feeling them just now, I can tell you that you are going to need both if you plan on getting anywhere with me."

"Well, yeah." Ruby studied her hands, flexed and stretched them as she scooted to the side, allowing Winter's penis to stand under its own weight and feeling lighter for doing so… Then she studied that as well, a quick comparison between the body parts that led her to a simple conclusion. "You're kinda—big." An understatement.

"Or your hands may just be small." Winter chucked. "But please. Do go on."

"Shut up…" Ruby's pout turned into a backward flinch when a touch resulted in Winter's member jolting upright, standing the tiniest bit straighter than before. Ruby looked at her hands again. Her tiny, tiny hands. "Ah…"

"It's not that much bigger than this when it reaches its full size, Miss Rose. I have full faith in your ability to handle it." Fingers ran themselves through Ruby's hair, ruffling it gently, almost affectionate before they were pulled away. "Smaller girls than you have tried, and succeeded after all."

"... I'm five feet, two inches tall."

"And my sister is five even." Winter retorted, "There are girls much, much smaller than you Miss Rose, of that I can assure you. Even at your tender age." Her tone turned wistful. "Like this one slip of a girl, with two-toned hair I met once. Four and a half feet at her best. Hated talking and shagged like a minx." She frowned. "If only I'd gotten her name…"

"Please don't make this more awkward than it already is."

"If only you could do something to make me." The older woman hinted. Heavily. "The longer you take, the more I feel like recounting old memories." With a smile, thankfully. Was it an older sister thing? It felt like an older sister thing. Or at least an _older_ thing. "Continue, or suffer the consequences."

"Definitely an older sister thing…" Ruby grumbled, focusing on that, rather than on the beat of Winter's heart as she put both her hands around the shaft, one hand in front of the other, and began jerkily and, in her inexpert opinion, clumsily pulling at it. It was a disturbingly easy thing to do to a thing so large, her palms sliding smoothly and easily over the slick surface. "Oh, ewwww…"

Even though Winter _seemed_ calm—much calmer than Ruby was, that was for sure—her body, her genitals, had been—busy. Excited, venting a milky white lubricant from the tip that had begun moving down the sides in thin streams at the brunette's first touch, every pump of the hand producing yet more.

Sex ed never talked about _this_.

"May I call you Ruby?" Winter rolled her shoulders, looking almost _nervous_ —a trick of the light, Ruby was sure—when the brunette looked at her, startled out of her near trance and simple, repetitive motion thanks to the Schnee's sudden tangent. "Calling you by your last name while we're doing this sort of thing," She nodded at her erection with a sigh, a reminder that Ruby wasn't done and an explanation. "It's rude. Impersonal."

"Sure. Go ahead. Yep. Makes sense. Totally." Ruby moistened her lips as a glob flew from the end of Winter's cock, arcing in the air before it hit the ground with an audible splat. "And, is this, you know, normal? Because if it is, I'm starting to wonder just how much of what school has told me is wrong… and where the nearest towel is."

She was starting to feel a little… moist. In more ways than one. Not that she'd say it out loud. Ruby was just getting used to not being the strangest person in the room, and she wasn't going to mess that up for anything!

"Thank you, Ruby." The younger girl had her hair ruffled again, this time for much longer, almost as if she were a pet before Winter pulled her hand away. Ruby wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that she actually kind of missed it. "And no. This isn't normal in the slightest." Winter admitted. "I wouldn't doubt that Weiss has similar output to me though, so it's probably for the best that you get used to it now."

Ruby wasn't sure how her face looked after hearing something like that… but it obviously looked like _something_ , seeing how Winter coughed into a hand with a badly hidden grin.

"Just like everything else when time and practice is applied, this will get easier. Trust me. And please, slower." Winter tapped Ruby's head in reprimand like one would discipline a puppy who had done wrong. "You are pleasuring me. Not scrubbing a rust stain off of the handle of your scythe. Keep that in mind."

"Not like it's hard to... Crescent Rose doesn't leak like you do for one." The smaller girl said with a pout, barely resisting the urge to rub her head—a bigger mistake she couldn't think of at the moment, seeing what her hands were coated in—in favor of slowing down her ministrations to a near crawl. "And how am I supposed to tell if I'm doing it too hard?"

"If my fluids are landing five feet away from my position," Winter pointed at a quarter sized dot of liquid that had landed on the coffee table. A drop fell from the edge of the farthest end of the table. "Then you're doing it too hard."

"I didn't—" Ruby winced and shifted uncomfortably as her legs began to ache. Her skirt by itself may have been a decent enough cushion, but a pillow it most definitely was not. Something that Winter, it seemed, had taken notice of as well as she took on a contemplative look. Or what Ruby thought was a contemplative look. The older woman wasn't very expressive. "Know that. It's not like I'm used to this sort of thing, you know?"

"... You are a novice. I had forgotten. I am not in the habit of dealing with novices." The stare that Ruby received this time, the one that felt as if Winter was looking into her soul and stripping her naked, sent an instinctive shiver through the younger girl's body. That was—new. Very new. Different. Tingly. "If you require rest," Winter suggestively patted the seat next to her. "You may continue your lesson at my side instead if you wish."

"Oh god," Ruby quickly stood up with a groan. A steadying hand at her elbow kept her from falling, the ache in her legs replaced with the pins and needles feeling that came with a sleeping limb. "Thank you, thank you so much. I didn't want to say anything, because of the lesson," Ruby sat down to her teacher's right, taking a moment to get into a comfortable lean against Winter's side before taking her in hand again. "But that was _really_ starting to hurt!"

"Again, I apologize… but now you've gone too far into the opposite direction. Too slow, and not hard enough."

Ruby winced at the cool tone of Winter's voice, her head actually dipping under the weight of her shame…and then dipping further yet when she remembered what she was doing and the reason for that disappointment. This was painfully confusing.

"Look at my face every once in awhile. Pay attention to my reactions, even if they prove to be personally—uncomfortable to you." A firm stroke of the top half of Winter's shaft caused it to flex in her wide-eyed student's grip. A string of pre attached itself to the couch soon after, only snapping after Ruby gave the length in between her hands a shake. "Those are often the most reliable ways of telling if you are on the right track. It is an important skill to have, finding those tells—when you're doing things like this." The older woman draped her arm over Ruby's shoulder and gave her a squeeze, a miniature hug that Ruby found oddly comforting. "Which is why I give you leave to experiment."

"Experiment?"

"Your pressure and speed. The way you roll your wrist and how you hold me. There is an art to this, ability that can only be gained with experience." Ruby's teacher shuddered pleasingly when Ruby gave the underside of her cockhead a squeeze, forcing it to expand and dribble before she let it go. "Do well enough, and I'll think about trusting you with the rest of me."

The brunette glanced lower down, her eyes lingering questioningly on the bulge in Winter's trousers, directly under her shaft.

"Maybe in a day or two, if you work for it." Winter mused. A simple repeat of what she had said before, pointedly constructed to neither confirm nor deny Ruby's suspicions. As good as a yes, that Winter actually _did_ have testicles in Ruby's opinion. "A lesson for another time."

Ruby nodded understandingly, changing her tight-fisted, double-handed grip to something a bit more—comfortable. Relying on the hints she'd been given beforehand as a guide when she replaced her double-handed grip at the top with a single, giving Winter's shaft another squeeze, holding it up from right under the tip while the other started a slow stroke along the underside from the bottom up.

The twitch of Winter's lips at that gave Ruby a warm feeling. Approval, even if silent, was something Ruby couldn't get enough of… And that was going to bother her for a while.

Ruby experimented after that, taking full advantage of the permission she'd been given in the only way she knew how. Squeezing, rotating, fondling, and pumping, done one at a time or all at once. Pace and technique constantly changing at her teacher's subtle queues, grimaces, hugs, and tiny smiles. A sudden surge of the meat in the young girl's hands or a change in the flow of the nearly endless faucet that was Winter.

A gasp from Winter, the first sign of weakness Ruby had heard from the older woman since the lesson had started due to a twist of both hands, rotating opposite of each other was quickly memorized. A repeat of that action broke Winter's iron control, her waist pushing up into her student's hands twice before she remembered herself. Ruby couldn't stop herself from grinning at that, or at the deep red in the elder Schnee's cheeks.

"You have some talent for this." Winter inhaled sharply and tensed when Ruby's palm encircled the head completely before giving it a quick rub. "Enough that I feel more than a little regret that we can't take this furth—" Winter stopped talking in favor of choking, hips bucking as Ruby did something…unexpected. For the both of them.

A lick. An impulsive, open swipe of her tongue across the cumslit of Winter's prick to see how it tasted. To get the experience over with before she lost her nerve, and lost the chance to find out the taste of what, she assumed, was something she was going to have to get used to as well by the end of the week.

It…wasn't nearly as bad as she'd expected it to be. It was—tangy. Salty. Sweet. Like some kind of weird candy.

Ruby had another taste, a lick under the ridge of Winter's bellend where her fluids had gathered that wiped that spot clean. She smacked her lips once, the gobsmacked look on Winter's face—an expression Ruby had doubted she was even capable of before that moment—secondary to the thick feeling of something sticky getting in between her teeth… And the feeling of her fingers getting spread even further when Ruby tried to see how much of Winter she could fit in her mouth.

Answer? Not much…and she'd just made a grave mistake. Not that she realized it at the time.

Ruby couldn't help but swallow when the first shot hit the back of her throat. It was reflexive, maybe instinctive due to the fact that she had stopped thinking in her shock. It wasn't until the second and third gulp, with the fourth ending in thick, almost jelly-like semen shooting out of from her nose that she finally realized what was happening and she pulled away.

She blamed Winter for this.

Ruby, coughing, and hacking, held her hands up in front of her face, much too late to spare her face, hair, and the front of her dress from the last of Winter's load.

Winter, and her own sense of boundless curiosity and childish wonder. Curse them all!

"I am so sorry!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Stupid Winter," Ruby grumbled as she made her way back to the dorm. Despite it being night now, with the hallway lights dimmed, she could walk back to her dorm blind... Which she had actually done before for a few a days when Nora had tried to make a better flashbang.

Needless to say, Nora had succeeded.

"Stupid Birthday. Stupid, stupidly rich Schnee Family. Stupid penises, stupid… Why couldn't I have been rich?" Ruby continued to grumble. She blew her nose into the third handkerchief that Winter had given her, one of five, with two already a mess, and it _still_ felt like there was something up there. Sure Winter had been very apologetic about it, but it still didn't make it sting any less. "It's not fair."

Ruby stepped over a smoldering patch on the floor, shaped suspiciously like a person on top of another person.

"Stupid plastic smoke and Macadamia nuts smell…" Ruby paused at that. Smoke and Macadamia nuts? That was odd. As she rounded the corner to get back to her dorm the smell got even stronger. Almost as if it was coming…from… Ah, shoot.

Ruby pivoted on her heel in a perfect hundred and eighty-degree turn and began her long journey back to Winter's room.

It looked like she'd be taking Winter up on that overnight training offer after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby wasn't sure she knew what she was doing.

Well. Okay. That wasn't quite true. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was the process in-between that escaped her. The element of surprise wasn't exactly something she was well-versed in, seeing how she carried around a weapon, a scythe, three times her size that also happened to be a really powerful sniper rifle.

Ruby snorted in the darkness of the enclosed space she'd found herself in, the knots around her wrists somehow becoming yet more solid as she tried gnawing at them.

Being subtle was something that Ruby had little to no practice in, seeing as how its use to her in everyday life and battle had been basically nil so far… So, just like every other time she'd tried to do something she wasn't practiced in—

Ruby tested the bonds around her legs and found them just as tough as the ones around her wrists, if not more so. She felt like she was about to cry.

—She'd completely screwed it up.

Another bite left her mouth tied as well, a perfect bow placed over her lips that muffled her almost panicked cries.

If this continued, she'd be joining Yang and Blake in the nurse's ward soon… The sound of a door opening, then closing, almost gave her a heart attack until she realized what was happening and relaxed...and then she almost had another when she realized what was happening.

It was time!

"This is—" Weiss, because of course it was Weiss, paused. "Quite a bit larger than I'd expected it to be, Winter." Ruby felt her prison tilt slightly and heard Weiss grunt as she tested its weight. "Heavier as well...this must be quite the gift." Weiss's voice became slightly strained. The voice of someone who believed they already knew what was coming, but was just pretending to be surprised. "I wonder what's inside?"

Ruby thought that maybe, just maybe, those years of stuffed bears and candy Winter had talked about had left their mark. She knew how that was, after years of clothes from her dad. Good once. Maybe twice, if you really worked on it. Anything past that though was a chore...not that Ruby, or Weiss, Ruby had just found out, would say it…

"It took a week to put this gift together. Made it with my own two hands," Winter said proudly, the low tone of her voice making Ruby feel more than just a little warm. A week of near constant masturbation, handjobs, and blowjobs had left their own kind of mark… Winter was the sort to make sure those marks ran deep, Ruby found as she began to salivate. "and I believe it may be my best work to date."

There was silence again. Long, painful, silence. "Again, Winter?" Weiss sighed loudly, obviously exasperated, "how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?"

Winter had done this before!?

"I'm not quite sure," Winter replied teasingly. "But at least one more than before...and please. I know you better than that."

"... But where am I going to hide it all?" Weiss muttered above Ruby's head, the lack of denial a ringing declaration of her guilt…while also confusing the hell out of Ruby. What were they talking about if it wasn't her? "It isn't as if we have closets, Winter. Or chests big enough to hide fifty pounds of sweets."

Ruby's body went slack at that, never more grateful for the air-holes she'd been given as her breathing slowed… Then sped up again as a scratching noise started up above.

"You better have hired someone to move the trash after." Paper tore, and Ruby saw the light for the first time in thirty minutes. It burned a little.

"Of course I did," Winter scoffed. "Who do you take me for?"

"Do you really want me to answer tha—" Weiss trailed off, her face shifting into one of pure horror before she let out a scream.

Ruby gave a muffled scream back, sending Weiss scurrying back and out of view. Ruby had to admit that it kinda hurt her feelings a little. A lot...okay, it actually burned her down to the soul.

Was she really that unattractive?

"I thought we agreed that the ribbon was too much of a risk," Winter said dryly as her sister hyperventilated in the background. "That accident last week has left my sister rather high strung. You knew this. Just as you knew that you couldn't be trusted around tape and thread."

And now Ruby felt better! She wasn't unattractive! Weiss was just terribly traumatized! Wait… that had sounded a lot better the first time around.

Ruby spat, resulting in the bow in front of her mouth moving down to her throat, leaving her free to speak. "It wasn't my fault!" Ruby whined, "it attacked me!"

"... The fact that I believe you horrifies me."

"Ruby!?" Weiss said incredulously as her head popped back over the top of Ruby's box. "Winter!?" Weiss' head whipped to the side to look at her supremely smug older sister. " _What did you do_!?"

Winter actually had to take a step back at that, her face twisting in what Ruby thought might have been fear for a moment as Weiss came up to her in a rage. "Now, Weiss…"

"Don't you 'now, Weiss' me!" Weiss leveled an accusing finger at her sister, "I know you, Winter! I know your—predilections!" and hissed. "You've despoiled my partner!"

"I have not!"

Ruby started rocking the box from side to side—

"You had your fun with the dolt, then you put her in a box for my birthday! What else am I supposed to think!?" Weiss threw her hands up. "Honestly! How hard is it to keep it in your pants!?"

"I did not despoil her!" Winter declared, now finally over her shock as she stood up at her full height. "I readied her for you, you ungrateful little—"

—leading to the box resting on it's edge—

"I wanted to do it myself, Winter!"

"So you admit you have feelings for her!"

Weiss's eyes widened at that, then narrowed into angry slits. "How dare you!"

—which eventually lead to it falling over, forcing both Schnee to separate as Ruby fell between them.

"It's really flattering how you're fighting over me like this. It really is," Ruby said dryly. Both Schnee blushed, and didn't quite look her in the eyes. "but I'd really appreciate some help." Ruby squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm starting to lose feeling in my hands."

Any longer, and Ruby was really going to worry.

"Just let me—" Weiss and Winter started at the same time, hands outstretched before they paused to give each other a glare.

Winter was the first to crack, ending with her sullenly crossing her arms over her chest as she looked away. "Go unwrap your present, sister."

"She is not my present," Weiss growled, her fingers catching the knots that had eluded Ruby with ease, loosening them one by one, "she is my partner...and I can't believe that you thought you could get away with this. Did you even ask her?"

Time to catch that particular question before it got any worse.

"Actually, she did," Ruby said sheepishly, "and I said yes."

Nailed it!

One of the knots around Ruby's waist tightened to an almost painful extent. "What?"

The opposite of nailed it!

"Cookies weren't good enough, okay!? I panicked!" Ruby cried. "I didn't have a present, and you saw what happened when I tried to do it myself!"

Weiss's body made an almost unnoticeable shudder at that reminder. Winter started to look uncomfortable. "I remember," She said, her gaze distant. "I remember."

"Weiss." Winter sighed and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "What I did, what we did—"

Ruby tried to wave, forgetting that she still wasn't free. She was quick to nod instead, ending up with her strangling herself on the bow around her neck before she figured out that nodding wasn't something that she could do either.

Today just wasn't her day.

"—we did for you. I am not nearly so blind as you think me to be."

Weiss snapped back to the present, eyes wide with a different sort of panic as she looked at Winter.

"Ten years straight of stuffed bears of varying quality has to wear on one's patience." Leaning down over Weiss's shoulder, Winter extended a hand and pulled at a tie, freeing Ruby in a puff of shiny red ribbon. "You didn't quite share my—interests, so I went with the safe option of toys and candy. When I thought of this, I thought...you know what I thought."

"I… Yes." Weiss shook her head. "I suppose I do...and it did grate after a while," Weiss admitted grudgingly, almost hesitantly. "I'm not a child anymore…even if they were still appreciated."

"That's right. You are not a child anymore." Winter gave Weiss's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "But neither are you an adult."

Weiss stiffened, her mouth opening in scathing rebuttal.

"Ruby shares that particular...issue. One that you can figure out between the two of you."

Ruby groaned and blushed as Weiss began choking on air. How embarrassing...

"I am not so cruel as you think I am," Winter continued, "I have left her perfectly intact for you." Winter nodded sternly. "And I expect your appreciation." She gestured at Ruby, making the much younger girl instinctively curl up into a ball of embarrassment, acutely aware of the fact that she was completely naked. "Begin the appreciation."

"Winter," Ruby croaked. "Why?"

"Why?" Weiss echoed. "How do you expect me to—"

"I have my—inclinations," Winter admitted cautiously, "but your accusations as to whether I had sought Ruby's permission or not—"

Weiss winced and placed her hands over her face with an ashamed groan.

"—and that I had planned to give you my, to be crude..." Winter gave Ruby an apologetic look."Hand-me-downs was unbelievably rude. Denying the gift that Miss Rose and I spent all week working on—"

"My jaw still hurts a little!"

"—would be unbelievably crass," Winter finished, her cheeks lightly dusted with pink as she coughed into a hand. "You could, at the very least, allow me to see the fruits of my labor firsthand in return, yes?"

Ruby made a small squeaking sound and hid her face in her legs. Otherwise, there was only silence.

Winter, once you got past her cold, military trained exterior…was surprisingly liberal.

"By the gods, Winter!" Weiss scooted away from her sister as if she had suddenly burst into flames. "Don't even joke about that, you pervert!" Weiss stopped her panicked scramble backward as she hit the front of her bed. "I am not going to have my first time in front of a family member, let alone you!"

And a huge pervert. There was that. Ruby swore she should have expected this. She'd spent a whole week with the woman after all.

"You act like it's something I've never seen before, dearest sister." Winter's small smile turned absolutely evil. "It can be surprisingly stimulating when done right."

"... Ewww."

"And don't think I haven't noticed the fact that you're actually considering giving your first time to Miss Rose." Winter spun on her heel, picked out a bed to sit on—Ruby's—and did so. "Now please." Winter rolled her hand. "Don't stop on my account."

Weiss's mouth puckered up as if she'd just bit into something sour. She'd never been all that graceful when it came to facing her mistakes...having them thrown at her by Winter just seemed to make it an odd mix of better and worse.

Better if only because Weiss wasn't yelling. Worse as in Weiss took it personally. It was a tossup as to whether it was good or not… Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"I don't really...mind?" Ruby let out a weak laugh. "I mean—"

Weiss glared.

"After our room was condemned," Ruby said sheepishly, then began awkwardly rubbing her neck, "I spent a week in close quarters with your sister—just letting her watch wouldn't bother me all that much."

It was scary how quickly things could change.

"... Taboos are shot?"

"On...life support?" Ruby shrugged, "They aren't what they used to be. I actually kind of stopped wearing clothes because I got sick of doing laundry."

Weiss's glare became a thing of pure confusion.

"Your sister has problems with aiming."

That was clear enough, right?

"I do not have problems," Winter said with a smirk, "I have character traits...and it was rather fetching on you."

In other words, she just liked seeing how Ruby looked when covered in white… And wasn't that a fun conversation with the school quartermaster.

"That is just—"

"Now, Weiss." Winter cut her sister off with an upheld hand. "I believe that your little play for time has gone on long enough."

Ruby, taking the moment of inattention from Weiss as an opportunity, pressed herself against Weiss's side before the other girl even knew what was happening. She then took a breath, and let it out against Weiss's ear, prompting a heavy shudder.

"If you don't take what is offered to you..." Winter intoned, her eyes like chips of ice as she looked at the both of them, "I won't let my efforts go to waste." She laid her a hand in her lap and ran it suggestively down her thigh. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"I—" Weiss's jaw tightened, the only thing saving her from an impromptu visit to the dentist being her aura as she began to grind. "But it's my gift!?"

Ruby felt the mood shift quick enough to give her whiplash. It was a tangible thing, sibling rivalry.

"And if you don't play with it, then I shall return it to the sender," Winter shot back, "I did not spend a week, holding myself back, only to have you throw my gift back in my face."

"Blackmail," Weiss whispered.

"For your own good," Winter replied.

"Please don't put me back in the box," Ruby finished.

The two Schnee sisters gave the brunette an intense and startled stare. Had they forgotten she was there?

"You heard the girl, Weiss." Winter finally said after a short period of awkward silence, affirming Ruby's silent suspicions. "Are you really going to put her back in the box?"

"Please, Weiss!" Ruby whined. "The box sucks!"

It was super uncomfortable and it smelled like old candy!

"Fine!" Weiss snapped as she stood up and scooped Ruby up into her arms. She then gave her a squeeze, forcing her to squeak. "Fine! But it's just because I don't want you breaking anyone else!"

"Whatever you say, sister."

"I'm serious! Being able to afford another lawsuit is not an invitation for more!"

And wasn't that something?

"I don't see clothes coming off," Winter said as, from what seemed to be nowhere, she extracted a bottle and a wine glass, "How do you expect to get anything done if you aren't in the proper attire?" A minute shift of the hand kept her glass from getting clipped by an errant heel that Weiss had just kicked off in her direction. "That's the spirit."

"Please be gentle with me," Ruby said meekly, the resulting stutter step it got out of Weiss totally worth the sudden drop onto the bed. "I said gentle!"

Weiss growled as she reached under her skirt, pulling something with far too much lace out from under. Ruby hadn't even known that something so frilly, with side ties, was even an option for her underthings until Winter had told her. So was ignorant of so much...

"You seem stressed," Winter casually said as she poured herself a drink, "you needed this more than I thought… and really. That's no way to treat a girl."

"I don't want to hear that from you! I know you, you savage!" Weiss threw her lace floss at Winter as well. Winter continued to twirl her glass. No matter how angry you might be, it was almost impossible to properly throw underwear in anger. "Just—Just let me—"

Weiss never finished that sentence. She probably never would have either way with how flustered she was.

"You really should just lie down," Winter interrupted with a sigh just before she gave Ruby a nod. "You'll find that Ruby can be rather...refreshing when you let her work."

"Yeah." Ruby took that as the cue it was and ran her hand down the middle of Weiss's upper back, making Weiss freeze, then press her hands over her chest as something clicked. A quick use of Ruby's semblance later, barely a second before Weiss covered herself, and Ruby was spinning yet more lace on her finger. "I've gotten kind of good at this."

She'd better have, considering what she'd gone through to get this far. Messing up at this point would kill her… Not literally. But still.

Embarrassment was a slow and insidious killer… in its own way.

"How—" Weiss blushed a brilliant red before she snatched the lacy unmentionable out of Ruby's hand. "Don't do that without telling me first, you dolt!"

Like that. If Weiss got any more red, the nurse's ward would definitely have three-quarter's of Team RWBY in residence...with Ruby as the odd one out for once. That was a good thing.

"God, Weiss." Ruby rolled her eyes… and screwed it up a little, mostly making her dizzy rather than what she'd been going for...but onwards! "Just sit down, flip up your skirt, and lighten up."

"... What?" Weiss breathed, hands still crossed over her chest and bra still in her hand.

"This is supposed to be your birthday, but you're not happy at all. That isn't right." Ruby, in a fit of impulsivity far beyond the norm, even for her, took Weiss's tiara off her head and set it to the side. She labeled the action a tentative success when, instead of tearing into her like she normally would have, Weiss just stared at her with suspiciously moist eyes. "Let's pretend it's just you and me in here, okay?"

Weiss nodded, and Winter stayed thankfully quiet.

"We're going to have—" Ruby's breath hitched as she started playing with the zipper of Weiss's dress, tugging it slowly down to reveal inch after inch of creamy white skin. "—fun if it's the last thing we do...and we're going to do it as partners. Alright?"

"I had fun once." Weiss grimaced. "The ballroom burned down. It was awful."

And Ruby had thought it was a joke.

"Winter told me about it." Ruby giggled as the tab finally hit the end of the line at the very small of Weiss's back. "You won't have to worry about that here though."

"No dust?" Weiss asked.

"No dust." Ruby affirmed, "Dust has no place in the bedroom."

Winter raised her glass at that and smiled. It had taken a while, longer than it really should have, for Ruby to realize that the fireworks people talked about during an intimate encounter were metaphorical.

She wasn't proud of that.

"Tell me we're going to have fun, Weiss." Ruby brushed her hand along her friend's shoulders, baring them to the air. Weiss shivered when Ruby's hand touched her skin directly. "I want to hear you say it."

She needed to hear it. The sleepless nights. The long days. They'd all come up to this, to her and Weiss on a bed together… If Weiss couldn't commit though...then what was the point of it? What was the point of her week-long struggle, if the one she had done it for was unable to enjoy themselves as they should?

Ruby really hoped that all of that hadn't just come to nothing.

Weiss laid her own hand on Ruby's, the one the brunette had placed on her shoulder and held it. Something that Ruby allowed even when Weiss's grip tightened, became more than a little uncomfortable. Weiss then sighed and loosened up her grip. "We're going to have fun, Ruby."

"There we go~" Ruby sing-songed, " now was that so hard?"

"Don't push your luck, Ruby," Weiss muttered.

"... Such a stick-in-the-mud," Ruby teased just before she peeled down the top half of Weiss's dress to the waist, and admired the curves of her partner's breasts. Small, yet perfectly formed...capped with rosy pink nipples and not a hint of a blemish to be seen. "Let's see what you have..."

She couldn't be any bigger than her sister, right?

"Please don't scream."

"That's silly, Weiss. You act like I've never seen one before," Ruby snickered, "as long as it doesn't glow in the dark," Ruby removed the last of Weiss's clothing. "I don't think—now that's a katana!"

And now Ruby understood what Winter had meant when she'd said Weiss would probably never be able to wear trousers of her own. She'd thought that she'd just been talking about that problem most teenage males had. The one where, at a particularly stiff breeze, they'd find themselves hunched over in their seats and trying not to be obvious about things...but no. That wasn't the issue at all.

"Weiss requires a bit more...restriction than I do at the best of times. Trust me when I say… It isn't nearly as big as it looks. She's just impressive at first glance."

It was like someone had picked up a child-sized baseball bat— for children, duh—hit it with a softening semblance, and stuck it in between Weiss's legs. How was that not big!?

"And now you know what I have to deal with every day. The main contributor to my irritability," Weiss drawled. "There is only so much lace and silk can do to deal with the feeling of having a major part of your anatomy suffocated for years on end." When Weiss tried encircling her shaft with her hand, she failed, almost making Ruby laugh before she stifled it. Weiss's hands were just so tiny. "And thank you for not screaming, even if it meant you making that horrible joke."

It had been a close thing.

"You did ask me not to." Ruby took her hand off of Weiss's shoulder and started it on its way down. Through the valley of Weiss's breasts and over her stomach, then even lower still. She started making small, teasing circles above Weiss's pelvis. "But you've got to throw me a bone here...smooth."

The sisters weren't so different after all.

"I swear," Weiss sighed, "You're worse than your—HELLO!" Weiss spasmed as Ruby grabbed her at the base. "Personal space!"

"Isn't here right now!" Ruby shot back playfully, enjoying the now familiar feeling of warm, turgid, flesh thickening under her hand. "and it won't be for the next two to five hours!"

Weekends and a lack of responsible supervision that wasn't in the hospital were great like that.

"Like I said," Ruby cooed into the trembling girl's ear, "Loosen up. Have fun." Ruby began working her hand up and down Weiss's shaft, rolling her hand in a way that she'd spent an entire week perfecting for this moment. "Let your gift do all the work."

Weiss tensed with a whimper in response. Her hands balled up in the sheets as she stared straight ahead at the closest wall, the stoic look on her face almost perfect except that her eyes had crossed before she closed them...and thankfully, Ruby found that Winter hadn't been lying.

Weiss only grew an inch more at the most before she stopped, rivaling, but not surpassing her sister as she stood fully erect. A great deal of anxiety left Ruby at that. She could take her. She could do this...then came back when she realized that Weiss had a couple more years to go before she stopped growing.

That was actually sort of scary.

Ruby blinked to clear her head. That was something to deal with in a couple of years. She had to keep her head in the present.

"So Weiss," Ruby said, not breaking her pace. "Fast or slow? Warning you now though..." Ruby watched the emotions play over Weiss's face. Anxiety and excitement. It was almost better than cookies, knowing that she was the cause of those feelings. The shivers running down her spine at that were interesting. "I can go really fast."

And hadn't Winter been surprised?

"S-Slow?" Weiss finally managed to gasp out between soft cries.

Ruby gave the shaft a gentle squeeze, making Weiss hump up into her fist before the younger Schnee remembered herself.

Not different at all...

"Slow..." Weiss groaned as she placed a hand on her face. "I think fast would kill me."

"Sure, Weiss." Ruby slowed her hand as requested. "Nice and slow…" An evil grin appeared on Ruby's face.

Weiss had just fallen into her trap.

"... Why do I suddenly feel as if I had just made a terrible mistake?" Weiss asked.

A huntress's danger sense was a powerful thing.

"I don't know," Ruby cooed playfully, as her other hand moved around Weiss's waist to join the first hand below. "just try not to jump."

"Jump? Why would I—" Weiss sat up completely straight, her eyes wide and face aflame as Ruby, gently, but firmly took hold of her sack. "Oh."

"Yep!" Ruby blurred, moving onto her knees around Weiss's front instead. Weiss probably hadn't even noticed that Ruby had let go of her to do that. "If you'd told me to go fast, I'd have never been able to do this!"

Going 'fast' on someone's testicles was a good way to end a friendship...or so she'd been told. She'd never been brave/mean enough to test it.

"Do...what?" Weiss asked in a quiet hiss, the look of someone who was just barely avoiding panic written all over her face. "Give me a heart attack? Threaten the Schnee line?"

"You'll be fine, you big baby." Ruby made an appreciative humming noise as she weighed Weiss's balls, finding them heavy. Full and round. She wondered when Weiss had last relieved herself of some of that weight… She wondered if Weiss had ever relieved herself in that manner at all. Probably not, knowing her. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

She actually did know what she was doing...for once. If she hadn't, Winter would have shut this whole thing down a long time ago.

"What are you doing then, if you aren't trying to scare years off of my life?"

"Well…" Ruby pretended to think...before teasingly sticking her tongue out at Weiss, making the older girl growl in annoyance until Ruby pulled it back in for the moment. "I was thinking—I could maybe—" Poking her tongue out again as she dipped under Weiss's shaft, she gave one of Weiss's testicles a slow, long lick. "—Give you a tongue bath?"

Weiss suddenly went deathly quiet and still as her cock pulsed overhead, the first wave of lubrication making its way out of Weiss's tip to fall into Ruby's hair. Even if Weiss said she wasn't into this, her body was much more honest...and sticky. There was that.

Getting that out of her hair was going to take forever.

"I can tell someone's excited~" Ruby whispered into Weiss's trembling sack before rubbing her cheek against it. She could worry about that other stuff later. "Already better than you thought it was going to be, right?"

"... Don't get full of yourself," Weiss whispered, her voice strained as Ruby placed a kiss at the thin expanse of smooth skin between the heiress's shaft and balls... It tasted like vanilla. "Assumptions such as that are—" Weiss's eyes fluttered shut when Ruby started tugging at her length once more. "—unbecoming."

Ruby couldn't help the juvenile giggle that escaped her right then, her already hot face getting yet hotter as she cut it short by lowering her head to busy her mouth with other things. Important things. Placing her mouth against the left side of Weiss's scrotum was, thankfully, enough to cover up her faux-pas—Ruby was learning all sorts of new words these days— the gentle sucking and licking, combined with the impromptu humming enough to get Weiss to tilt her head back in reluctant enjoyment.

That was an achievement of its own, honestly. The semi-forced enjoyment, Ruby meant. When Weiss didn't want to enjoy herself, convincing her as to otherwise was a job and a half.

Ruby blew onto the wet patches she'd left, making Weiss shudder and twitch with an embarrassed yet quiet moan. A much tighter grip around Weiss's length, going from the base to the bottom of the large, pale head made those sounds much louder.

Little steps. It was all about the little steps with Weiss.

Another suck, a long, constant draw ended with Ruby looking up at Weiss in a way that Winter had described as 'heart melting'. Weiss returned the look with an expression of purest shock on her face as her fluid production increased at the sight of Ruby's swollen cheek. The lather Ruby's tongue and lips added to the trapped testicle nearly doubled it, making the already heavy flow into something the Ruby of a week ago would only be able to describe as 'insane'.

Now? Now it was a Monday afternoon...and she was starting to suspect that her understanding as to what a 'normal' sexual experience was could no longer be considered normal. Funny, that.

"Oh...oh my, yes," Weiss breathed as Ruby removed her mouth with a pop to provide some assistance to her overworked hands. She had quite a bit of space to cover, and only so much time to do it in. "I see you weren't exaggerating in the slightest." One of Weiss's hands ended up at the back of Ruby's head where they tangled themselves comfortingly in a miraculously dry patch of hair. "I have to say...there are much worse gifts I could have received."

And once again with the backhanded compliments. Ruby narrowed her eyes. It looked like she was just going to have to step it up a notch or ten.

"I did say you'd enjoy it, did I not?" Winter chuckled quietly, the first sound she'd made since they started. She then waved her glass at them both. Pink-cheeked and with a half-empty bottle of something that was probably more expensive than the contents of the room at her side as she adjusted herself. The situation was obviously getting to her, even if she hid it well...ish. "And Ruby has yet to even hit her stride."

Ruby gave Winter a sharp look as she licked her way to the top.

Winter pretended she hadn't seen it and continued to smile.

"Her stride, you—" Weiss's breath caught as the sheets in her hands creaked and she closed her eyes at a gentle nibble of Ruby's lips. "—say?"

"For only a week's worth of practice the girl is a veritable maestro," Winter admitted, much to Ruby's everlasting embarrassment. "I can count the number of women capable of bringing me to completion within ten minutes on both hands. With fingers left over." Winter took a dainty sip of her drink. "That number recently went up to seven."

"Don't tell her that," Ruby groaned, "That's weird." Ruby wondered how strong that stuff was if Winter was like this. She wasn't normally this chatty.

"Oh?" Weiss intoned, her grip in Ruby's hair tightening just a hair shy of painful when Ruby started cleaning up some of the mess Weiss had been making of herself. The floor was where she drew the line. "Now you've made me curiOUS."

Ruby giggled lightly around the tip in her mouth, her mouth slowly taking the whole of the top part in to sit behind her lips and on her tongue. She didn't even need to dislocate anything this time!

The high note had been funny too. Couldn't forget that.

"Nothing happened," Weiss said flatly.

"Of course not," Winter agreed with an amiable nod. "And really. If you are so curious, then why not just ask Ruby to do it for you? She is rather agreeable."

Ruby exhaled through her nose and resisted the urge to palm her face as she closed her eyes. This only got easier. Never easy.

"... She is, isn't she?" Weiss let go of the back of Ruby's head to give her a caress along her neck, the underside of her jaw and over her right shoulder. "Show me, Ruby. I want to see you, feel you," Weiss amended quickly, "at your best."

"At my best?" Ruby repeated slowly. "I'm not sure you understand what that means." When Winter had said 'in under ten minutes' that had been a ringing endorsement. The equivalent of being handed your master huntsmen credentials. Winter was jaded. She'd met masters of the craft and left them broken and used in her wake. Weiss wasn't. Weiss hadn't. "But if you're sure..."

If Weiss said yes...then things were about to get crazy.

"I'm sure." Weiss's mouth set itself into a thin line. "How am I to enjoy myself, now that I know you are holding back?"

Oh, sweet honeyed ice tea...here came the guilt.

"Yes, Ruby." Winter crossed her legs with a smile. "How will she be able to enjoy herself, knowing that you didn't care enough to give it your all?" Winter clicked her tongue. "Shameful."

Dangit, Winter!

"... Fine." Ruby said with a sigh. "Remember though. You asked for it."

"And I accept the consequences."

Ruby sighed, nodded, and worked her jaw from side to side as she massaged her neck.

"Well?" Weiss prodded, "Get on with—"

Ruby opened her mouth, put her hair behind her ear, and took Weiss back in. She then kept on going, and going, and going...until she couldn't go any deeper. Physically anyway. Not morally. The latter wasn't doing too well.

"—BY THE MANY AND THE ONE!"

Having your face run into someone's crotch often meant you had just hit a dead end in one way or another. The exclamation was new though. Maybe more than a little blasphemous.

"I said much the same the first time that happened to me." Winter piped up. Not said, interjected, or reminisced. Piped. Ruby wondered how much of the bottle was still left. "The lack of a gag reflex can be rather exciting to the uninitiated."

Ruby swallowed, her fingers at her neck, the other hand on Weiss's thigh as she looked up into her eyes. Balls on her chin. Throat stretched nearly to the limit. Ruby could feel Weiss's heartbeat through her fingertips down to the point just above her collarbone; a not-so-subtle bulge under her skin. She could feel Weiss's fluids moving the rest of the way down, with most of its journey downwards already done for it

She still wasn't used to that last one. The others were a work in progress.

"You won't believe what we went through to get that far." Winter crossed her legs, her hand over her mouth as she let out a sigh. "You're a lucky girl, Weiss. Having friends so willing to please. A huntress friend at that."

Weiss whimpered as Ruby slid back up, her lips still tight around Weiss's shaft all the way up to the head. A bead of sweat landed in between Ruby's eyes from above.

"The things you can get away with when you don't have to worry about hurting anyone beyond the superficial…" Winter sighed again, "A delight. Now, please. Don't mind me." Winter waved her hand. "Get on with the show."

"Terrible…" Weiss gasped, "You're terrible, Winter."

A quick intake of breath was all that Ruby needed for her to continue. To have her tongue lash from side to side, to run lovingly over every inch of flesh that it could reach before doing the same on the way back up to the background of Weiss's moans and gasps.

"The absolute worst."

Ruby took her hand away from her neck and brought down again. Held Weiss's sack once more. Weighed it. Found that somehow, Weiss had become even heavier in the short time since they'd started. Twitching, roiling with need.

Weiss just needed a push.

"Don't hold back on my account," Winter replied, as amused as Ruby had ever heard from the older woman's mouth. "Tell me how you really feel."

Ruby started to hum. Something long, complicated and with plenty of variations in pitch and tone. Something that Winter had assured her that Weiss would just adore... Winter had then told her to remember to do her breathing exercises.

By the way Weiss had just clutched Ruby's head in both hands and started pressing down as her sack pulled up, leaving Ruby with the opening she needed to start fingering Weiss's more feminine parts—which she did... Ruby had been given worse advice.

"I'm… I'm… Oh gods," Weiss squeaked as her shaft thickened and strained deep within Ruby's mouth. "I think I'm going to—" She then fell still again to stare into nothing, her fingers like claws over Ruby's head as her thought became a reality.

Cum. Long, hard, and fresh from the source as it coated the insides of Ruby's throat and went straight down into her stomach. Heavy going down, heavy where it sat. Thicker than anything Winter had ever given her as well, like gelatin coating her insides. A clear sign that she hadn't 'relieved' herself for a while… The only one clearer was the fact that Ruby, who hadn't had breakfast that morning, wasn't feeling nearly so hungry anymore.

"Alright, Weiss," Winter spoke, the only sign that she'd just emptied a bottle of alcohol being the heavy blush on her face and the pep of her voice. The slow clapping was a nice touch as well, Ruby had to admit. Open expression wasn't exactly one of Winter's strengths. "Let the poor thing go. She needs to breathe."

And, just before Ruby started to worry about her vision going dark, Weiss did. Her hands quickly loosened and fell to her sides, allowing Ruby to finally take herself off of Weiss so that she could splutter and cough for air as her throat underwent repairs...she wasn't surprised to find that Weiss hadn't softened in the slightest.

The last shot down the middle of her scalp was the only surprise there.

"That...I—" Weiss panted as she ran her fingers through her hair, her face dripping with sweat as she did so. "—I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me."

Ruby did. It was like cookies or weapons parts. You couldn't help but want it all.

"It's fine," Ruby rasped, "I'm fine. I'm used to it." Winter was a harsh and needy mistress. "Give me a minute," Ruby then coughed as she stood up on shaky legs and pushed Weiss over onto the bed to climb onto her for a quick cuddle before the main event. "Two, maybe."

"A minute and a half." Winter shook her head sadly, "And really, Weiss. For shame."

"What?" Weiss replied the most relaxed Ruby had ever heard her.

"I really shouldn't have to explain this to you." Winter moved the fingers of her right hand suggestively. "But reciprocation is a lady's prerogative." Winter then faked a swoon, her hand over her forehead in false distress. "What a curse I bear, having such a brute for a sister."

"I don't—" Weiss started vaguely.

"Understand, yes. I noticed." Winter rolled her eyes. "Hopefully, after this, Ruby will be able to explain it to you. You can make a game of it. Now you might want to hurry up." Winter adjusted herself again, most of her class gone out the window as she took a while longer than was absolutely necessary to do so. Ruby wasn't the only one feeling a little pent up. "I've teased the poor girl all throughout this week, just for this moment. Any longer and she's liable to explode, little ball of sexual frustration and need that she is."

"Winter!" Ruby exclaimed before she hid her face in Weiss's chest. Soft, but firm. Comfy...and Winter wasn't exactly wrong. "Why!?"

"You haven't availed yourself of the main event." Winter waved a hand dramatically. "The main course. The raison d'etre for every being, human or Faunus, on this world of ours. Sexual reproduction." Winter then nodded. "I tell the truth as I see it."

"And the fact that you have more wine than blood at the moment has no bearing on that, I'm sure." Weiss groaned as Ruby took her erection in hand again, keeping her from losing interest in the most direct way possible. "Damn it, Ruby..."

"Sorry, Weiss." Ruby laid a kiss on Weiss's cheek that had the older girl into a reflexive, half-hearted rant about impropriety before she cut herself short with a sheepish giggle. "But we aren't done yet. She's right about that."

This present gave out as much as you put into it and…and... Wow was Winter a bad influence.

"Ruby…"

"I'm still a virgin, Weiss." Ruby swallowed and ran her fingers over Weiss's chest as the older girl choked on her own breath. "I held onto it for something special, and… Well..." Ruby drifted off. An awkward silence passed as her cheeks grew dark. "I think you're kind of special."

Weiss sputtered, making Ruby snort.

"Well, Weiss?" Winter commented as she started to open her second bottle of wine. "Your Huntress partner and best friend just confessed their feelings to you while in your bed. Whatcha going to do about it?"

Winter was drunk. Obviously, painfully drunk if she was talking like that as a matter of course. Weiss knew it too. Ruby could see it in her eyes. On her face. Mortification. Embarrassment. Annoyance. Defiance and competitive fire.

"... What am I going to do?"

Ruby only had time to yelp before she found herself on her back staring up at Weiss instead, with the older girl's face almost as red as Ruby's namesake as she cupped Ruby's face, pressed her lips against hers, and gave Ruby the most passionate kiss of her young life.

Her first kiss, yes...but she loved it all the same.

After a few moments, Weiss broke the kiss, gasping for air for a much different reason as she left a dazed, giggling Ruby behind. "... I just realized that maybe I should have waited for you to wipe off your mouth." Weiss said with a bit of disgust as she ran her forearm over her mouth.

Ruby couldn't help it. Her giggles became outright laughter.

"Oh...what's a little accidental snowballing between friends and lovers?" Winter said, halfway through her wine glass. "Sharing is caring~"

Weiss said nothing, her stern glare of disapproval as she moved to ready herself said all that it needed to say.

"You're no fun."

It was nothing nice.

"I...um..." Ruby interrupted with a weak smile and a mumble. "I'm ready? Maybe? I think?"

"Have some confidence!" Winter said as she swirled the last of the wine in her glass. The fact that she didn't spill any of it was, quite frankly, amazing. "Be loud!"

"I'm ready!" Ruby said hurriedly, her back going straight at the sound of authority.

Weiss just rolled her eyes with an annoyed grumble before she found what she was looking for.

Ruby couldn't help the squeak that came out of her mouth when Weiss decided to press the issue a bit and push, getting the tip in but no further. The fact that she didn't have a hymen, just like the eighty other percent of the huntress population, had never been so reassuring.

It already felt like she was about to take something about half as wide as her leg as is. Add anything to that, and she was likely to run screaming out the door.

"Wet..." Weiss gulped and looked up from the point where they touched. The two of them locked eyes. A word didn't need to be said.

Ruby nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah," Ruby said a word anyway...because how could she not? This was a big thing, and big things deserved words. Needed. Not needed. Pshaw.

Weiss pushed. Grunted. Was stymied by just how tight Ruby was...then she tried again, making Ruby's mouth fall open in a silent scream as the head slid in.

If Ruby could have said anything, anything at all as she wrapped her arms and legs around Weiss's body...she wasn't sure what she would have said. Would she have called out for Yang? Blake? To God? Or would she have called out for Weiss, the one who was making her small body feel even smaller as she touched parts of Ruby that she had never thought existed?

She didn't know exactly...but, as her nails dug into Weiss's back, scraped at her aura in a pleasurable panic...she had a good idea.

"How romantic…"

It was at this point that Weiss had finally had enough of Winter, and uncharacteristically flicked her off, her hips still going the whole way through much to Ruby's enjoyment.

"Ohhh!" Winter laughed and kicked her feet, "There's some of that Schnee fire!"

Weiss made a sound that was a combination of a sigh and a growl as she doubled down on Ruby, her lips pressing hard against the smaller girl's, seemingly forgetting about Ruby had yet to rinse out her mouth as her hands found the back of Ruby's knees and pulled them up.

Ruby screamed into Weiss's mouth as, somehow, Weiss found a way to get even deeper, pushing her way past all resistance as if it weren't even there until she reached the very end of Ruby's tunnel. The final barrier...and didn't try to go any further, much to Ruby's hazy, muddled relief.

Aura could fix a lot...but getting your cervix opened up by a baseball bat sounded a bit farfetched, even for that...or did it? Maybe she should have asked Winter. If anyone knew how aura played into sex, it would be—

Weiss's lips separated from Ruby's with a loud smacking sound, almost as loud as that in between their legs as she gave Ruby a possessive glare. Her hips then started moving harder, faster, powerful enough to drive Ruby backward with the force alone if not for the hold Weiss had on her legs.

A couple of taps to Weiss's face in between panting and groaning and Ruby was content again. Weiss's mouth and tongue in play against her own, passion making up for what Ruby assumed was experience. All she could do was assume.

Winter may have taught her how to pleasure someone...but she had never taken away Ruby's first kiss. Or her virginity. Odd, very odd considering who Ruby was talking about, but she hadn't...maybe she was more of a romantic than Ruby had ever thought?

This time Ruby separated from Weiss, almost demure as she looked up from under half-lidded eyes, her fingers locking behind Weiss's head to bring her lower down as the heiress continued to ravish her.

Either way...it was nice of her to hold back like that.

Weiss allowed it, went along with it, only pausing for the sake of adjustment as Ruby pressed her forehead against hers.

Ruby was grateful for it.

"Happy birthday to you~" Ruby sang, her voice soft and shaky as her lips brushed against Weiss's cheek and ear in between thrusts. "Happy birthday, dear Weiss~"

This wouldn't have been nearly so special if she hadn't… That was her opinion.

"Ruby…" Weiss trailed off with a breathy sigh as Ruby pecked her way along the side of the heiress's face and neck.

"Happy—oh gosh,"Ruby's voice rose in pitch as Weiss's already powerful thrusts became something close to manic in their intensity. Almost painful, leaving her with the thought that walking after this was going to be a chore and a half. "Weiss!"

"Again…I'm going to—" Weiss panted, moaned just before her lips caught Ruby's own in a deep kiss that felt like forever, taking Ruby's breath away. "—cum again."

"I know..." Ruby could feel it, had felt it coming...and she couldn't even laugh about it like she would have normally. It wasn't the time for it, nor the place. This was serious...which is why Ruby locked her legs behind Weiss's hips and waited. "Do it!"

And, almost as if Ruby's words were the key to a lock, one that held back Weiss's inhibitions and wants...she did. No holding back, no remorse as the entirety of her weight came down on Ruby and she jerked her hips, filling the smaller girl with her seed.

Wave after hot liquid wave in amounts that surprised even Ruby who had thought she'd seen everything that Weiss had to offer... What had happened before though, the liquid mass that Weiss had fed her didn't even compare to what was happening now. Weiss showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, just jerking into her and growling even as Ruby's stomach started to swell and excess cum started to wet the sheets.

The only thing that kept Ruby from screaming or worrying about this was Weiss's mouth on her own. An unbelievable comfort as, after a short delay, she joined in with her own orgasm. A strong, pulsing thing that made her seize up and her legs kick out as her vision went out and her head lolled back…

Ruby found it terrifying just how good her first time had felt...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ruby blinked. Smacked her lips and yawned. Blinked again as she realized the room was different somehow… Ruby wasn't proud of how long it took her to realize the obvious. The room wasn't different. She was.

That wasn't the ceiling. That was the wall, duh. Man was she glad she hadn't asked that question out loud. Weiss would have never let her hear the end of… Ruby's face turned a brilliant red as she remembered.

She'd had sex. She'd had sex. Sex, she had had. By Zwei's fluffy ears, she'd had sex!

Any further mental screaming screeched to a halt as the hold around her middle, the one she hadn't even realized was a thing tightened and pulled her close to the body at her back.

"You're too loud, Ruby," Weiss sleepily said from behind her as she pressed her front into Ruby's back.

Ruby said nothing, aghast at the thought that she'd said that out loud as she felt herself be pulled closer to her partner, best friend, and...lover. Wow. That was new...it was going to take her at least a week and a barrel full of strawberries to get used to that last one.

"Kay." Ruby finally responded, resigned to the fate was basking in the warmth of Weiss's body, and enjoying the feeling of being protected that she got from being held...she didn't really mind it all that much actually. She was just being dramatic.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?" The white-haired girl grumbled sleepily into the side of Ruby's neck.

"What happened to Winter?" Ruby hadn't heard her for at least five minutes. It was sorta worrying.

"She passed out a while ago," Weiss yawned, and smacked her lips, "she is no lightweight, but two bottles is enough to test even her constitution."

"... Only two?" That didn't sound right.

"Not everyone is like your uncle, Ruby," Weiss interrupted before Ruby could try and ask a completely reasonable question. "the man drinks like a fish."

"Oh." Was all Ruby could say to that. It wasn't as if Weiss was wrong... Ruby's arm started to tingle so she started wriggling about to get some feeling back. Floppy arms were just the worst.

"Stop that," Weiss said sharply.

Ruby was about to ask why when she felt it...and she grinned.

"Why?" Ruby asked innocently, still moving her body even as Weiss's erection continued to grow against her back.

"Because I said so!"

"That's a terrible reason." Ruby pointed out, giving her but a wiggle at every syllable. This teasing thing was fun. No wonder Yang did it all the time. "Give me a better one."

"I said stop!" Weiss said, her voice rising just barely above the whisper she'd been using at the start.

"But, Weiss..." Ruby giggled and kept wiggling. With every wiggle, she felt Weiss get harder and harder as it pressed against the small of her back. "I don't feel like it."

Ruby swore she heard something snap at that. She hoped it was something important.

"That does it!"

Ruby giggled helplessly, helplessly screaming as she was picked up and spun around. She found herself staring down at Weiss's grumpy face.

"What am I going to do with this, hmm?" Ruby looked down. Weiss's slightly throbbing member was right in front of her, the crown touching the upper half of her pelvis. "I just got done with cleaning everything up—"

Ruby licked her lips as she continued looking. "I can tell," Ruby swore that Weiss's penis was so clean it glowed...and she didn't even feel bloated anymore!

"—and now you want to make yet another mess?" Weiss put a hand to her forehead and groaned. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well..." Ruby got up on her knees and posed suggestively over Weiss's erection...or what she thought was suggestive. It was a work in progress, not that Weiss seemed to mind. "I can think of a few things."

Weiss's lips twitched upwards into a smile, then back into a frown as Ruby pretended to be sorry about things. "Do you really think that I'm so easy to bribe?"

"Well…" Where did Yang put that cheesecake?

"And I'm awake!" Winter beamed from over Ruby's shoulder. "What did I miss?"

Both of the younger girls screamed.

"It was the anal, wasn't it?" Winter pouted. "I always miss the anal."

"Wha—" Ruby sputtered, "How!?"

"We haven't done anal!" Weiss shouted over Ruby. "In fact, we weren't going to do anal!"

"Well, I can do the anal!" Winter chirped.

Ruby swore that she heard crickets join in as silence reigned.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. A million times no!" Weiss replied quickly, the look on her face suggesting that she was a hairsbreadth away from drawing Myrtenaster if it wasn't for the distance and the possibility that she'd leave Ruby behind.. "Not only is that even more creepy than you watching all this—which was very creepy I might add!" Weiss sat up completely pulled Ruby protectively against her chest.

Ruby squeaked as Weiss tried to choke the life out of her with a Yang level bearhug. There was a surprising amount of strength in those arms.

"And she's my present!" Weiss finished with the air of a young child that thought they had just won something important. "Not yours!"

"But sisters share!" Winter replied with the air of an older sibling who knew they'd won something important. "Are we not sisters?"

Weiss and Winter looked at each other. Stared. Made faces. It was very dramatic.

"May 22nd. A bottle of sherry, four vials of yellow dust...and forty cakes." Winter said smugly, in reference to something that went completely over Ruby's head...but had the feeling of a declaration of war attached.

"Fine!" Weiss said, looking as if she were about to murder something as she, in a quick turn around, threw up her hands in frustration as Winter scratched a one into thin air. She then slammed her hands into the bedding, dragging Ruby into an incline as she stared up at the ceiling.

Ruby had never been more curious about something in her entire life.

"Now that is blackmail." Winter chuckled as she got onto the bed as well in truth, dropping clothing behind her like a highly expensive rain. "Good to know you still remember your obligations—"

"You didn't let me finish" Weiss barked, interrupting her sister in the middle of her removing her own bra. "We need to lay down some ground rules first."

Ruby was starting to wonder if they'd forgotten that she existed again.

"No kissing for one. Ruby is my girlfriend. Not yours."

Ruby squealed happily as she buried her face in the side of Weiss's neck.

"Only anal sex. Once again. My girlfriend." Ruby's squeals were quite a bit quieter at that. "The thought of our sperm intermingling is not one that I find pleasant."

"Killjoy…"

"Shush! This is creepy enough as it is. Only reason why I'm doing this is at all is because of blackmail—"

"I don't really mind trying it once," Ruby chimed in, "Much...ishly." It was a half and half sort of thing. "Just once!" Winter did need a little something in return for setting them up...

"—and because Ruby is much kinkier than I thought." Weiss gritted her teeth. "Something that I blame you for."

Winter's bra fell to the floor as she gave a reluctant nod. "... That's fair."

"And the balls don't touch!

Winter gasped. "But it's not incest if the balls don't touch!"

"Exactly!" Weiss cut her sister off again. "Take it or we walk."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered as she backed Weiss up. Like...she loved Yang. That was obvious...but the thought of having sex with her sent chills down her spine. Not the good kind either. She got where Weiss was coming from. "What Weiss said!"

"Et Tu, Ruby?"

"And finally no cuddling. Ruby is my girlfriend. Find someone else to fulfill that need."

Winter opened her mouth.

"Not me."

Winter closed her mouth.

"Now, before I change my mind, I must know…" Weiss sighed. "Do you have lubricant?"

Winter pulled a bottle out of...somewhere and presented it like a trophy.

"Of course you do," Weiss said sourly.

"Of course," Winter agreed as her trousers came off in one go, "the lack of it can be a dealbreaker for someone of my size...and you know how I feel about that."

Ruby shivered as what felt like more than half of the bottle was upended over her backside, cold and smooth before Winter warmed it up by putting her hands on Ruby's body to work it in. She then shivered again because Winter was thorough.

"The finest lubricant money can buy, Ruby," Winter said with a smile in her voice. "Coconut flavored and scented. Will last for hours before it needs a new coating." She then ran her hands over Ruby's rump, the palm of her hand almost gliding over it before she took hold of Ruby's hips. "A smooth ride."

Ruby squeaked a bit as Winter gave her butt a few good squeezes.

"Ah. Nothing like the sight of a well-oiled girl to make you appreciate life."

"Stop making this harder than it already is!" Weiss complained.

Winter ignored her, instead devoting her time to other things, more worldly things. "Now to apply some to General Winter…"

"You named it?" Weiss asked before she pressed her face into Ruby's chest to hide her shame.

Ruby stroked her hair and cooed comforting things into her ear. Yang had named her breasts. Ruby could relate.

"Of course I did," Winter said with an upraised eyebrow and a rakish grin as her hand moved down the small of Ruby's back. "Now Ruby. Try not to tense up."

"...What? What do you mean, 'don't—Eep!" Ruby's voice rose into a high pitched squeak as soon as she realized exactly what Winter meant.

That was a finger. There was a finger in her butt. Wriggling around in there, sinking deeper and touching places that Ruby had never thought existed.

It wasn't a hard realization.

"You need to loosen up first," Winter breathed into her ear. "Anal sex isn't something you can rush. You can't just jam something in and expect everything to be all fun and games. Try and relax." Winter explained as she moved her finger around, slowly expanding and loosening Ruby's rear entrance. "It'll be quick."

"I'll—try..." Ruby squeaked out. Having a finger...in there...was odd. Unique. Completely new, but not unpleasant even if it gave her chills.

"Okay, Ruby," Winter said as she withdrew her finger with a nearly audible pop that left Ruby feeling empty for a moment. "Now, assume the position."

Before Ruby could even try to comprehend what Winter had just said it was too late...and she was no longer empty. The very furthest thing from empty. Not empty squared.

"Ooooohhhhh Goooooooddddd." Ruby moaned out into Weiss's hair as she felt herself slowly being stretched out. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, maybe something similar to how it felt when Weiss had taken her virginity...but this was not it. Ruby took a handful of sheets with one hand and clutched at Weiss with the other as she shook her head.

This was too much. Far too much.

Inch by tantalizing inch, Ruby was reduced to a shivering wreck. Her throat felt a bit tight from the excitement, from the feeling of Winter making her way into her body. Such a thought caused shivers of pleasure to run down her spine.

By the time Winter had hilted herself, Ruby had started drooling. Hopefully, Weiss wouldn't notice.

"Took it like a champion…"

"So… Full." Ruby managed to gasp out. She was pretty sure that she'd clawed a hole into the bed...and Weiss did not look too pleased as she wiped at the drool Ruby had left on one of her bangs.

"Winter, you filthy pervert! How dare you go first!"

"The early bird, Weiss," Winter said from over Ruby's shoulder as she wrapped an arm around Ruby's front, "gets the worm. Were you early, Weiss?"

The glare Weiss gave Winter at that was positively caustic, the look of a younger sibling scorned by the older all the warning Ruby that Ruby received before became a great deal more stuffed.

"Who got where first doesn't matter!" Weiss jerked her hips angrily up into Ruby's shaking form, filling her to the limit without a thought. "It's who was there last!"

That set Ruby over the edge. She collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. Not that she was motionless. Her fingers were clutching at the sheets so hard that her hands were turning white. Her toes were similar, so tightly curled that they almost blended in perfectly with the white bedding.

"Strong words, dearest sister," Winter clicked her tongue as she used the leverage around Ruby's middle to get into her rhythm. Long and slow, nearly tortuous as she pulled out. "But can you back them up?"

And finally, that was when Ruby understood what 'squirting' meant. She had overheard Cardin and his team talking once. Even back, with her mind full of fluff and sisterly lies, she'd known that they were nothing but talk... But she had still wondered, and now she knew. Despite Weiss filling her completely, it still came out. She couldn't help it.

A small puddle was starting to form on the bed, and they'd just started. It was all hers.

"Excitable little thing…"

Ecstasy. Blake had explained it to her once, the concept when Ruby had 'borrowed' one of her books. She thought that she'd understood it then. Then...she'd known nothing. Nothing at all.

"I'm going to have to throw the bed out, aren't I?" Weiss complained even as she humped up into Ruby like nothing else mattered. "I just got this one..."

This was ecstasy. Right here. Her entire being completely full, the warmth of the two bodies pressed against her, the sense of being desired by both of them, Weiss's inadvertent confession and admittance that they were in a relationship.

"Welcome to adulthood, Weiss."

She was in Heaven.

With shaky hands, Ruby lightly took ahold of Weiss's face and looked up. Gathered all of her strength to keep herself steady as she gave Weiss a kiss. Short, light and full of passion. This time, there were no words. Just feelings, ones that even Winter respected by stopping as Weiss did, the both of them fully hilted and still.

Weiss returned the kiss with a promise of something more...and then she started again, catching Winter off guard.

"Cheeky little…" Winter trailed off with a bark of laughter as she brought herself into Weiss's tune, pulling out as her sister came in, "Dirty pool, sister!" Then driving herself up into Ruby as hard as she could as Weiss pulled away. "You're learning!"

Ruby, having given up most of her strength to give Weiss her kiss could do little else but bounce around between the two of them. Gasping, moaning and fighting to keep her mind in one piece as the two fighting over her fought to break it.

"Shut," Weiss growled as her already fast pace doubled, "up!"

Ruby could feel herself being filled with their fluids, warm and sticky as they took up the space that the Schnee's erections did not.

This rhythm kept up for a while. With Winter and Weiss were concentrating on their rhythm. With Ruby was concentrating on the sensations that she felt in her very soul. Thrust/Withdraw. Withdraw/Thrust. Twin sensations that drove Ruby closer and closer to the edge...the edge of true ecstasy. Of deepest madness. Both?

She couldn't say...not even as Winter and Weiss, in sync, started to fall apart in their rhythm. Jerky. Short and quick as they began to throb and grow.

This was the end. Her end.

"It's okay." Was all Ruby said as her heart felt like it was about to burst. "Do it."

That was all the encouragement that the two of them needed really. Her permission to tighten their holds on her body. To finish what they had come here to do as their breathing growing heavier and heavier with each passing second.

This time there was no calling out of names. No exclamations or declarations. Not even a hint of sibling rivalry, a force powerful enough to surpass nearly anything... Everyone was much too tired for it. Winter's hold around Ruby's middle tightened just as Weiss's own arms wrapped around her, constricting her, making her feel safe and loved as, for a brief moment, Ruby's entire being flashed white-hot, and both sisters filled her full of their seed.

"I love you," Ruby whispered just before darkness took her again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good morning, sister!" Weiss crowed loudly as she exited Winter's attached bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, and looking every bit the early bird. She adjusted the belt on her borrowed bathrobe and skipped over to the tea table. "How are you doing this fine morning!"

In contrast, Winter looked like hell. Her bathrobe didn't seem to have been put on, so much as it just happened to find it's way onto her shoulders. Her face was buried into a throw pillow on the table, and, in general, she looked like she'd just rose from the grave that very morning.

"Quiet..." Winter intelligently replied to Weiss's greeting. "Please..."

Weiss smirked and as she made her way to the coffee machine. Still skipping. A couple of minutes later and Weiss came back with two mugs of coffee. Without skipping. She then placed one in front of Winter and sat down to nurse her own.

"Weiss," Winter uttered painfully. "Did I really say 'But it's not incest if the balls don't touch'?"

"Why yes. Yes, you did." Weiss started adding sugar to her coffee, well on her way to making it the other way around. "You were quite vocal in your disappointment as well."

"Bloody hell."

"Don't worry though. I don't judge." Weiss gently patted Winter's hand. "Just don't expect me to ever take you up on that offer of a friendly shower."

"Weiss," Winter muttered after some time as she took her coffee like her mood. Completely black. "Next time I reach for a wine bottle... Slap it out of my hand."

"Sure," Weiss said as she paged through her scroll. Today was looking like a great day. She'd never been this relaxed...maybe Winter was onto something? "So what birth control did you suggest to Ruby?" Weiss asked, just making small talk.

"Birth control?" Winter groaned into her pillow.

Weiss blinked and felt a sinking sensation. "You know… Birth Control? I mean you spent a week training Ruby for my birthday and… You did remember to put her on some sort of birth control?

Winter didn't say anything. She just slightly lifted her head and took her first sip of coffee.

"Right!?"

Winter slowly raised her head fully from her pillow, giant bags under her bloodshot eyes as she stared at Weiss. She then, just as slowly, turned from Weiss to look at Ruby.

Weiss followed not so slowly after.

" _Katanaaaa..._ " Ruby mumbled before she turned onto her side.

The two sisters watched with dread as enough cum to fill a large cup leaked, separately, from both of her holes.

"... I'll help you write up the prenup if you want."

Weiss could only look at her sister with horror.

"No?"


End file.
